


inarticulate

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Consent Porn, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin isn’t sure what to say next because he wants everything. He wants to have sex with Haru in baths and in hotel rooms, on the sleepless nights before their races and in the jubilant afterwards. He wants to give Haru any pleasure he desires, on romantic evenings after dates and in the mornings in between household chores. He wants to know Haru’s body as well as he knows his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inarticulate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed of myself

Rin feels high-strung all through dinner. He tries to focus on the meal Haru has prepared (fish, as usual), but his eyes continually gravitate to the shape of Haru’s arms beneath his shirt or the strong lines of Haru’s shoulders. Even talking about his recent relay training can only distract him so much. He isn’t only here for the sex, and would be insulted if Haru ever implied that, but Rin knows himself well enough to understand that he is a physical person. Small gestures, like resting his arm on Haru’s shoulder or having Haru reach out to take hold of his hand, mean an enormous amount to him.

They don’t even make it to the bedroom this week. Once their dishes have been cleared, Rin takes Haru by the collar and pulls him down to the living room floor. The kiss is long and deep. When Rin breaks the kiss, it’s only to start taking off his and Haru’s shirts. He wants to feel Haru’s skin and the steadiness of his musculature, to have Haru as close as he can get him.

“That didn’t take long,” Haru teases, holding his arms up to so Rin can remove his T-shirt.

“Well yeah,” Rin says. “I haven’t seen you for over a week and I’ve been so busy I barely had time to jack off.”

“Mm,” Haru hums. “You could always ask Nitori for help.”

“No. Wow. No. Not even a little bit funny,” Rin says. “You shouldn’t- a-ah.”

Judging from the fact that Haru’s hands have already slipped into Rin’s boxer shorts, Rin can guess that Haru is feeling just as impatient as he is. Rin lifts his hips so Haru can slide his sweatpants and shorts down his thighs, then settles back against the floor so Haru can press damp kisses to his stomach.

“Do you…” Haru starts to speak but stops. He strokes the length of Rin’s cock idly. “Do you ever think of me, when you-?”

Rin’s mouth is painfully dry. Does he think about Haru when he jacks off? Of course he does. Rin hadn’t considered it much before before but now that Haru has posed the question to his face he feels self-conscious and vulnerable.

Yes, Haru has occupied his thoughts, he has for years. When he was younger, Rin was focused on simpler things, like how amazing Haru’s swimming was and how much Rin had come to enjoy his company. As he grew older, those thoughts evolved. By the time he and Haru finally admitted to having feelings for each other, Rin had already spent hours kissing an imaginary Haru in his mind.

“Yeah,” Rin admits. “I do think about you.”

“What do you think of?” Haru asks, breath hot against Rin’s skin.

Oh, so that’s where this is going.

“Things we’ve done together,” Rin answers carefully, not wanting to give away too much at once. “Or things I want us to do.”

Haru is barely moving his hand. Instead, he’s letting Rin set his own pace with the movement of his hips. Rin can feel the weight of Haru’s gaze at it slides over his body, taking in the sight of his arousal.

“Like?”

“Like when we did it in your shower, and you- you had me pressed against the wall from behind. And you kissed my neck as I, as you got me off,” Rin says. His words sound inarticulate and immature as they leave his mouth, but in his current state, he doesn’t think it’s possible to do much better. Anyway, Haru seems to be enjoying it. He has started moving his hand to match the pace of Rin’s hips, and Rin can see that his breathing has quickened, breath coming shallow and hurried.

“Or I think about, that I want to…”

“Want to what?” Haru asks, impatient.

Rin isn’t sure what to say next because he wants _everything_. He wants to have sex with Haru in baths and in hotel rooms, on the sleepless nights before their races and in the jubilant afterwards. He wants to give Haru any pleasure he desires, on romantic evenings after dates and in the mornings in between household chores. He wants to know Haru’s body as well as he knows his own.

“Fuck, Haru,” Rin moans. The combination of physical and mental stimulation together is almost too much for him to take.

“Want what?” Haru prompts again. The grip of his hand around Rin’s cock loosens, denying Rin the friction he craves.

“Want you to kiss me til I come,” Rin mumbles. He can feel orgasm building from low in his abdomen, a tension that prompts him to pull Haru close.

Haru does as Rin asks and presses their mouths against one another in kiss. Everything Rin is feeling blends together; he can’t distinguish the pleasure of having Haru’s mouth open against his from the heat of Haru’s palm against his dick from the loud beating of his heart in his chest. It all rushes past him, through him, and then he is coming in Haru’s arms.

Haru kisses him through his orgasm, his lips warm and wet against Rin’s mouth, his lips, his neck. As his body calms, Rin becomes increasingly aware of the patience that Haru has shown tonight. Patience that deserves to be rewarded. He lets his hands drift down Haru’s back until they rest at Haru’s waist. Haru’s skin is flushed, warm with the same intensity of arousal that Rin can see in Haru’s eyes.

“Now, Haru,” Rin says, once he’s caught his breath. “What do _you_ want?”


End file.
